


Fossa

by HolyWater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, First Kiss, Implied Anal Sex, Implied Bottom Stiles, M/M, Post Season 4, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Stiles has a dirty mouth, Stiles has feelings, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWater/pseuds/HolyWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shook his head and pushed into Derek’s space, hands grabbing at his face, breathing harsh. His nails scratched against stubble and he heard Derek’s breath hitch slightly, eyes becoming dark. It fucking pissed Stiles off. Screw Derek and his self-pity. No one deserved that. No one fucking deserved that.</p>
<p>“Then I want to be your nothing, Derek.” He said, fingers adjusting on the underside of Derek’s jaw. Stiles felt Derek’s breath against his own mouth and he gets impossibly closer, chest to chest. “I want to be your fucking nothing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fossa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sterek fandom! It has been quite a while since I have written anything for Teen Wolf (about a year I think) and so I wrote this for the end of what has become Teen Wolf (Finally!) and as a big, big thank you for reaching a 1000 kudos on my other Teen Wolf work, We’re at War, Soldier. So, please enjoy! This is not beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes. Just wrote this short little story out really quick the other day. 
> 
> The title is from the song: Fossa by: Daughter. Check them out if you haven't already because they are truly an awesome band.

_I feel sick_   
_I'm drowning in the pit of my stomach_   
_Oh I know it's my fault_   
_While you're busy diving I find I feel alone (feel alone, feel alone, feel alone..)_   
_Feel a little out of my mind (feel alone, feel alone, feel alone..)_

 

Stiles had had enough of this. He was tired of waiting. He was sick of hoping. He just _wanted_.

Derek was back. Back from wherever the hell he had been from, Stiles didn’t know.

They had texted and called a few times over the span of his absence. Derek had told him the places he travelled to and from; visiting Cora, stopping by the ocean or hiking in the woods.

Stiles had been happy for him. For Derek to finally be able to leave Beacon Hills and breathe for a while. He had needed that, Stiles knew. But now Derek was back, and they had hugged and talked, but it never went further than that.

Stiles was done. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t tried. He thought Derek knew.

When he had left, Derek had pressed the palm of his hand to Stiles cheek and told him, “We can talk when I get back.”

“So you are coming back?” Stiles had asked.

“I don’t know when, but yeah. Soon.”

Stiles had kissed his cheek and Derek had stared at him like he wanted to lean in and press his lips to Stiles, but he hadn’t. Stiles had just figured that Derek needed time away to think, and to get rid of the toxic waste that Beacon Hills was in constant provision of.

It had been a month since Derek had been back, and nothing had happened. Stiles couldn’t stand it any longer.

He did a few breathing exercises in his jeep before getting out and climbing up to the top of Derek’s loft. He didn’t even have to knock, before Derek was opening the door.

“Hey,” Derek said.

“Hey,” Stiles returned, stomach tying itself into a knot.

Derek turned to leave enough room for Stiles to walk through the door. “What’s up?” He asked.

Stiles could do this.

He couldn’t even look Derek in the eye.

“Uhmm…” He started pacing the floor, rubbing at the back of his neck, and biting his lip. He glanced up at Derek who had moved from the door, edging closer to Stiles.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

Stiles froze. “I, uhh, I need to tell you something. I just…”

Derek waited.

Stiles winced. “Fuck it. I – I have feelings for you.”

He saw Derek visibly freeze up, eyes fixed on Stiles.

Stiles started pacing again. “And I thought when you left that… that maybe you had feelings for me too, but then nothing happened when you came back and I don’t know what to think now, I just… I really, really like you and I know you have to feel something because we hang out now and we don’t argue as much as we use to, I think anyway, and I just thought that maybe there was something that you were ignoring or –”

“Stiles.”

He stopped. He took a breath and glanced back up. Derek looked… dejected.

Stiles came up closer to him, hesitantly reaching out and taking Derek’s hand. Derek squeezed his fingers.

“I don’t want you to be sad.” Stiles said.

He saw Derek swallow, eyes looking down. “Stiles, I… I have feelings for you.” He said, quietly.

Stiles sucked in a breath. “You do.”

“But we can’t…” Derek started. He looked back up at Stiles. “I’m not what you want.”

Stiles shook his head. “No…”

“I’m not good.”

“Derek –”

Derek stared at him. “Nothing lasts forever.”

Stiles shook his head and pushed into Derek’s space, hands grabbing at his face, breathing harsh. His nails scratched against stubble and he heard Derek’s breath hitch slightly, eyes becoming dark. It fucking pissed Stiles off. Screw Derek and his self-pity. No one deserved that. No one fucking deserved that.

“Then I want to be your nothing, Derek.” He said, fingers adjusting on the underside of Derek’s jaw. Stiles felt Derek’s breath against his own mouth and he gets impossibly closer, chest to chest. “I want to be your fucking nothing.”

Derek huffed, looking down. “You don’t mean that.”

“Don’t say that when you know it’s not true. Don’t say shit like that.”

Stiles felt Derek’s hands grip onto his waist, low. He stared at him until Derek looked back up and into his eyes, breath fanning out onto his already too warm skin. Derek looked like he wanted to shake him. Stiles was familiar with the feeling.

“Before you left,” Stiles started. “before all this shit happened, do you remember what I said to you?”

Derek shook his head slowly. “You… you told me I wasn’t alone.”

Stiles pressed his mouth against his, gently, moving to his jaw and neck. “I meant it. I still do.”

Stiles kissed across Derek’s face, light and soft touches that felt like whispers against his skin. He felt Derek’s hands tighten on his waist when Stiles reached his mouth again.

Even though they were pressed tightly together, Stiles still felt Derek sway slightly with each intake of his breath. Could hear the heaviness of it, shallow and almost empty. Stiles still kissed him anyway, as gentle as he could muster. Derek’s eyes were squeezed shut, but Stiles left his open. He pressed one of his hands down and over Derek’s chest; over his heart.

Stiles kissed him. “Tell me what you want.”

Derek nosed at his cheek.

Stiles kissed him. “Tell me.” He kissed his chin. “Derek, tell me.”

When Derek opened his eyes, they were burning bright blue. “Stiles–”

Stiles kissed him.

Derek was shaking. “I want to be happy.” He paused. “I want to be happy… with you.”

Then Derek was kissing him and Stiles gasped against his mouth.

Derek kissed him until he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. Kissed him until Stiles was shaking too. Until their lips where moving heavily against the other’s over and over and over again.

“I want you.” Derek gasped in between one kiss and the next. “I need you. Stiles, I –”

“Derek –”

Stiles felt their mouths getting sloppy, as they each went in for another kiss before they could catch up with themselves. He felt desperate and aching, like he would never be able to breathe the same ever again. Derek licked into his mouth and Stiles moaned.

“The bed.” Stiles managed, fingers gripping at his neck. “Derek, bed.”

He felt Derek’s hands slide down to reach under his ass, and then he was pushing up against Derek as he lifted him, Stiles legs wrapping around his thighs. Derek walked them forward, but Stiles still kissed him, mouth open and teeth biting. Stiles moved to his jaw, moaning against the feel of Derek’s beard rubbing against his cheek. His hips moved on instinct, his ass rubbing right against Derek’s cock.

Stiles heard Derek’s sharp inhale, before he was biting Stiles neck, hands pressing Stiles ass harder against himself, their jeans creating the most tedious friction.

Stiles bit the bottom of Derek’s earlobe. “Do you want your dick inside me? Is that it?” He asked, moving his fingers to adjust his grip on the back of Derek’s neck. “Want me to ride you until I’m begging you to come inside me?”

Stiles felt his back collide with a support beam, suddenly, Derek’s mouth back against his, biting his lip as Stiles felt Derek’s cock hardening underneath him. Stiles scraped his nails against Derek’s scalp.

“Fuck, Stiles –” Derek said, breathlessly.

“Want me to come all over your chest? Make me smell like I’m yours for days?” Stiles asked.

Derek pushed against him, teeth scraping over his skin. “Yes. Yes – I want all of you – I want –”

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth. “Derek, I… I don’t think I can make it –”

Derek nodded, pressing his forehead to Stiles. “Me either, I –”

Stiles kissed him, reaching down to the button of his jeans. “Let me, let me,”

Derek watched as Stiles unzipped him and pulled out his cock, thumb smearing precome over the head. Stiles groaned before unzipping his own pants and taking out his dick and stroking himself a few times.

“Let me get your fingers wet,” Stiles moaned, licking his own lips. “Come on,”

Derek didn’t have to be told twice. Readjusting his grip on Stiles, he slid one hand up into Stiles mouth. Stiles took one of his fingers in at a time, moaning around each digit and licking in between each one. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of him, imagining that it was his cock between Stiles lips, licking and sucking and moving against him. Stiles looked at him under his eyelashes and licked the underside of Derek’s palm.

“Touch me, Derek, please –”

Derek reached down and grabbed both of them in his wet hand, fucking both their dicks in the warmth of his grip.

Stiles didn’t shut up, and Derek wouldn’t have had it any other way. Stiles moaned in his ear, gasping and whimpering, moving his hips as best he could in Derek’s grip. Derek felt like he was falling. He felt like he was falling and he never wanted to stop.

Stiles kissed him, hot heat against his mouth. “Oh god, Derek, Derek – it’s too much,” He gasped into his mouth. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come –”

Derek sped up his pace, squeezing tighter, moaning against Stiles skin. He felt Stiles breath stop, suddenly, before he cried out and came in between them, shaking in Derek’s arms. Derek stroked him through it, Stiles come painting his shirt. He stroked him until Stiles stopped him with his own hand, pressing gasping kisses against Derek’s mouth.

“How close are you?” Stiles asked, gripping Derek’s cock.

Derek groaned. “Stiles…”

Stiles started stroking him, his own come slicking Derek’s shaft in his grip. Derek pressed his face into the crook of Stiles neck.

“Come on,” He heard Stiles gasp. “Come on, Derek,”

A few more strokes in, and then Derek was coming, moaning against Stiles neck as he coated his come on Stiles own clothing.

Stiles pulled him into another kiss when Derek finally looked back up from Stiles shoulder. When they pulled away, Stiles brushed his fingers over Derek’s hair.

“If you let me spend the night, I’ll give you a morning blowjob.” He said.

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, okay.”

 

 

[My Tumblr :)](http://howlwiththewolvessterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
